Reunion
by Magnolia Mae
Summary: This is my version of what happened to Susan after her family died in the train accident.I know that there is millions different versions of it,but I hope you like this one.
1. Reunion part 1 of 2

**First:I know that there are propably millions of stories written about his subject,but I hope that you will find time to read this. This is my version of what happened to Susan after the others died in the train accident and she was left alone. Enjoy !**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dear diary,today my world turned upside down. I don`t know how am I ever going to survive from this.I have cried before but it ain`t anything compared to ..Oh,why did this happen..?Why did the most important people in my life had to..._

But she couldn`t go on. This young woman is having an extremely hard day. She lost her family in a terrible accident and becose of this,she is now sitting at home and crying her heart out.

Susan Pevensie is a 21 year old lady,who lives in London. Her mother and father,sister Lucy,brothers Peter and Edmund and even her cousin Eustace are all ripped out of her life. Everyone she loves are dead and now shes alone in this world.

On that night Susan couldn`t fall asleep,nomatter how hard she tried. The lost of her family hounted her. She wished that she had the opputurnity to turn back time. Just one short moment to tell them how much she loves them and how much she misses them..But that`s not possible. After crying for hours,she finally fell asleep.

A week went by and nothing had changed. Everyone had noticed the difference in her."You seem different than before" they said. Of course her friends knew what had happened but they couldn`t understand exactly how hard it is for Susan.  
Susan who had always been center of attention and the most sociable girl people knew was now quiet,and avoided peoples company.  
On that night when she went to bed early. Susan took her diary. She hadn`t written anything since the accident day,but now she felt that she really needs it.

_ Dear Diary,I haven`t written anything for a week.I just simply couldn`t.I`m trying to go on with my life,but I can`t. My life won`t ever be the same without them..without my family.I have always wanted to be an adult but now,if I could,I would love to be a kid again..To play with Lucy,Peter and Edmund,Live happily without any worries and drama. Why did I ever want to grow up..Why did I ever planned to get married when the only man I could ever love is..._

Susan stopped."No..just my imagination.." she said to herself and rubbed of the last sentence. Then she closed her diary and turned of the lights.  
Then she had a dream.  
First she watched herself playing hide and seek with Peter,Edmund and Lucy. How they ran into a closet and suddenly everything turned white and cold.  
They were at the Beavers`s house eating and soon they noticed that Edmund ain`t there. Ms. Beaver packed and packed and soon they were running in a snow.  
Then Santa Claus arrived and gave them presents, and soon the snow melted.  
Edmund returned,she and Lucy watching when a witch murded a lion.  
The day when they took a place as a queen and all kind of things she did as a one.  
And then the vision changed. She was sitting in the trainstation with the others and they heard a sound of her horn.  
She watched her self swimming on a freezing cold water and how she and her siblings found theyre old christmas present from the Clair Paravel. How they met prince Caspian and helped him to take his place as a king.  
Suddenly she remembered all of the adventures and people,all of the good times with her siblings,and re-lived them.


	2. Reunion part 2 of 2

Early on the next morning,Susan wakes and when she had calmed herself down,she takes her diary and starts writing.

_Dear diary,last night I had a dream. Not just any dream,but this bought back memories that I hoped that I would not remember ever againg. It included my siblings and well...All kind of stuff I already managed to forget.I even started to belive that it wasn`t real. It was about...my life in Narnia._

After the word Narnia she couldn`t stop tears from falling, but she wrote and pretended that she didn`t notice that her face got wet and tears fell even to her diary.  
_  
__I think I made a huge mistake when I decided that I`ll pretend that all of those things never happened. It was just too.. painfull. When Aslan told that we - me and Peter- are never going back to Narnia again I thought that its best for me to forget.  
But even larger mistake I did by letting Caspian go. When I realized that I`ll never see him anymore it broke my heart. And that is the reason why I pretended it was all just a game we used to play when we were kids..What can I say.I loved him.I still do..Thats why I had no choice.I couldn`t live with all the pain. But now I`ll regret it.  
I know I was mean to the others everytime when they talked about the times in Narnia,but it was too hard for me to listen. Listening their stories was too much,becose I always rememberd Caspian when they talke about Narnia. His face,his voice...it broke my heart  
Though I know it was no excuse to be so mean to them.  
I never should have done this. Even if I could forget everything else,I cannot forget the man I love._

Susan put her diary down to the table. Then she changed her clothes and left the house. She went for a walk to clear her head. She walked towards the beach and when she arrived there,she sat down and fell in to her thoughts.  
She sitted and looked at the sea for a very long time and when she finally decided to left it was almost dark. She started walking towards her home but the beachside didn`t end.  
"Thats weird.I didn`t remember this beach being so long..Maybe this is a wrong direction." she was just about to turn around when she saw that here is something infront of her.  
But what is it..What if it is something dangerous,,She decided to go on anyway.  
She kept walking. Then she saw that it was an animal. Her heart started beating faster. Then she stopped. What if that creature really is..Aslan,then he is propably mad at me for losing my faith in Narnia. And if it aint Aslan I`m propably going to die..  
She took few more steps.  
"Uhm..excuse me.."she started,but couldn`t find the right words. The lion stood up and belowed loudly.  
Susan startled. For a moment she thought that this is the end,but the lion didn`t attack.  
"No need to look so scared,,You have heard that before."said the lion.  
"Aslan??Is that really you?" Susan asked.  
"Yes indeed,my dear girl,it`s me." answered Aslan."I was waiting for you.I knew it was just a matter of time when you would start believing again." he continued.

"So..Am I still on earth?Why did you wait for me??" Susan asked.  
"Look around..." Aslan answer and Susan looked. On her left was a castle of Clair Paravel and in there seemed to be a party going on.A young man was standing one yard from them..Edmund.  
"EDMUND!!"Susan shouted and tried to give her brother a hug,but her hands went right throw him.  
"What, is it really him..Why can`t I touch him?"she asked,confused.  
"Yes,it`s him. They all might have ended their lives on earth but it is different in here."Aslan answered."And the aswer to the second question is,that you are not actually here- and the reason why I brought you to see this, is becose you have two choices:you can either come and live with your family in here or you can return to earth." he continued.  
"What happens for me if I choose to live here?" Susan asked.  
"That means your life in the earth is over." Aslan aswered.  
"And what if I choose the life on earth?" Susan asked.  
"Then you will never see this place or you family again...You`ll have to make the decision right now. And after this your answer cannot change."Aslan said calmly.  
Susan wasn`t hesitating. But for a while she sat in the sand. Then she stood up and said "I`ll choose the life in Narnia.I`ll miss my life on earth but in here is my home."  
Her body changed to normal.  
"Daughter of Eve,If I know you at all,I`d say that you already made up your mind when you saw this place, am I correct?" Aslan asked.  
"Yeah,I did. But how did you know?" she answered.  
"I know you.. And your bond to this place is unbreakable." Aslan said mysteriously."Of you go then.I`m sure you wanna see your family."  
"When will we see eachother again?" Susan asked.  
"Someday."Aslan said. And the next time when Susan blinked her eyes Aslan was gone. Susan walked towards the castle with happines in her heart. She was home and her family was there aswell.  
And that is how Susan Pevensie retuned to Narnia,to her family.  
But what was the bond that Aslan told??Well,let`s just say; Once a king or queen of Narnia,always a king or queen of Narnia.


End file.
